Доктор
|Кандзи = 先生 |Ромадзи = Sensei |Раса = Человек |Пол = Мужской |Род деятельности = Врач цирка «Ноев Ковчег» |Предыдущая профессия = Лагерь цирка «Ноев Ковчег» Поместье барона Кельвина |Статус = Мертв |Манга = Том 6, Глава 25 |Аниме = Эпизод 38 |Японская озвучка = Satoshi Mikami }} Доктор (先生''Sensei'') работает в цирке «Ноев ковчег», лечит травмы членов цирка и и делает им протезы.'' Kuroshitsuji'' манга; Глава 25, стр. 10-11 Второй по значимости антагонист в арке о Цирке Ноев Ковчег. Внешность Мужчина в очках, с темными растрепанными вьющимися волосами. Носит белый костюм вместе с широкой лентой, повязанной бантом на шее, и черные туфли. Изначально доктор постоянно сидел в инвалидной коляске, но это оказалось хитростью, так как на самом деле он может ходить.'' Kuroshitsuji'' манга; Глава 34, стр. 7 Характер In the beginning, Doctor appears as a kind, caring individual who has devoted his duty to provide first-aid to injured members.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 25, page 5 He also seems to have a great distaste for arguments, especially when done in front of customers. In spite of that, he is rarely ever heeded to whenever he pleads for the circus members to cease arguing, as they instead look to Джокер for leadership.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 25, pages 13-17 However later, Doctor exhibits his sadistic nature, as well as his startling lack of regards for human life. His ambition is create the finest products, such as his prosthetic limbs, that are supplied by Baron Kelvin, who conducts gruesome circus performances to kill untrained children; their bones are the principal material that the limbs are made out of.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 34, pages 11-12 It is implied that Kelvin has allowed Doctor to empty out the rest of the Renbon Workhouse where the first-tier children grew up, to use for the artificial limbs.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 36, pages 21-22 История Kelvin hired Doctor to perform plastic surgery on his face.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 32, page 12 Afterward, Kelvin served as an invaluable patron to Doctor, as he understood his ideals; Doctor desired to construct the perfect artificial limb, and thus, Kelvin sponsored him with an abundance of money and materials (i.e. children's bones).Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 34, pages 8-11 Сюжет Арка Цирк «Ноев ковчег» Doctor is examining Dagger's prosthetic limb, when Joker brings in Sebastian Michaelis, who was bitten by a tiger during a circus performance. However, Doctor is unable to find any sign of injury at all on Sebastian. Shortly thereafter, Beast enters the first-aid tent and begins to argue with Sebastian, accusing him of ruining her act. Doctor reprimands her for her failure to control the tiger when she is supposed to be the professional. He then inspects her artificial leg, which Sebastian invests great interest in. Doctor reveals that he made Beast's, Joker's and Dagger's limbs, doing everything from the carving onward. When pressed for what materials he uses, Doctor is vague, and initially says they are ceramic, but then retracts that statement, asserting that they are formed from special materials and the joints are made from doll parts. Sebastian takes a closer look at Beast's leg, and she calls him a pervert and attacks him. Doctor frantically orders Beast and Dagger to stop attacking a customer, but they ignore him. Joker notes of Sebastian's exceptional skills, and he successfully subdues both Beast and Dagger, which prompts Doctor to question why he did not do so sooner. Sebastian thanks them for their hospitality and leaves.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 25, pages 5-21 Sometime later, Doctor treats Ciel Phantomhive after an asthma attack. He deduces that Ciel's attack might have been actuated from catching a cold, by bathing in open air with the "resident meatheads," as he words it. When Ciel awakens, Doctor explains how asthma can be fatal, and warns Ciel to be careful. He then orders Ciel to stay in bed until his fever and cough have gone, and proceeds to kick Sebastian and Doll out of the tent.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 28, pages 18-19 After Ciel and Sebastian have invaded Baron Kelvin's manor, they run into Doctor in his basement. He stands up upon seeing them, which surprises Joker, who was unaware that the wheelchair was merely a prop. He then spots Kelvin bleeding on the ground, and expresses his shock, but only because Baron understood his ideals. When Sebastian urges him for more information, he states that for a long time he has been studying to make a better artificial limb, but that the materials for such were difficult to come by. He reveals that the materials are from the bones of children, and calls it "the best recycling ever." Joker is so appalled that he vomits and then questions what he saw them as, much to Doctor's dismay, as he believes no one else other than Kelvin supported his principles, as Kelvin had supplied him with materials and money. He then pulls a brainwashed, kidnapped child that Kelvin had locked up and drags her over to the sacrifice table. Maniacally, he grabs a knife and proceeds to slay her.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 34, pages 6-14 On Ciel's order, Sebastian kills Doctor with ease.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 34, page 19 Цитаты * «Не кажется ли вам, что это нормально - нужны лучшие материалы, чтобы получить самые лучшие продукты? Насколько идиоты общества обеспокоены, что нет такого понятия, как успех без жертв. Кости коровы прекрасны, но человек намного лучше? Кто что решил по этому поводу?»Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 34, pages 12-13 Примечания Навигация en:Doctor de:Doktor pl:Doktor es:Doctor fr:Docteur it:Doctor Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Цирк «Ноев ковчег» Категория:Арка Цирк «Ноев ковчег» Категория:Kuroshitsuji: Book of Circus Категория:Мертвы